


A Brand-new Day

by PharmaBuns



Series: Where Fantasy and Fun Come to Life! [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Endings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmaBuns/pseuds/PharmaBuns
Summary: In this world, there are a lot of possibilities and choices to make. So much you could do. You could beA detective who is determined to get down to the truth.A new employee who thinks that maybe their new job isn't what it seems to be.A young adult who ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time.Or perhaps, a new buisness owner who works with a shadey company and an even shadier employee.What will you choose? What choices will you make? Its up to you to decide, but just remember. There is always something lurking behind closed doors...
Series: Where Fantasy and Fun Come to Life! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832620
Kudos: 4





	1. !!!IMPORTANT!!!

This story will feature a few diffrent characters including:  
William Afton  
Henry Emily  
Springtrap  
Scraptrap  
Freddy Fazbear  
Bonnie  
Golden Freddy  
Dave Miller (Silver Eyes)  
And quite a few more.  
This is my absolute dream story. I am so excited to start working on this and have been planning it for months now. This is a heavy work in progress and unfortually the progress might be slow due to my job, but I will be updating as much as possible.  
This is how this is going to work. If you havent noticed I put this as part of a series. Each new addition to the series will be a choice you can make throughout the story. It will be titled with whatever i name it and in () will be where the choices are made in the story. The diffrent choices will also be linked at the bottom of each part of the diffrent choices you can make at that time.  
Now with that explained! I am starting up a discord for others who are as hyped for this story as I am.  
The server is named "Where Fantasy and Fun..."  
Join here! https://discord.gg/PP3fEgS  
Can't wait to meet tons of people as we slip and stumble through a story filled with tragedy and misery or perhaps it'll be one of simple joy and adventure! But just be warned, you never know what is lurking behind closed doors...


	2. A Brand-new Day

_Why...build me...let me down….worst..all you never call, baby, when you say you will but I love you still! I need you more than anythi-_

You groaned, slapping a hand around desperately for the snooze button on the alarm clock. By the time it had gotten to the second verse you finally felt your fingertips connect with the button and gave it a good smack. You were gifted with sweet silence, giving off a contented sigh.

It was a few minutes before you opened your eyes, nearly falling back to sleep. Everything felt so locked in place by the thick jelly of sleep that still hadn't shaken itself from your body. With effort you turned your head, looking at the time of the clock. 6:15 a.m. Why did you need to be up this early again? You sat motionless for a moment, trying to remember through the fog that clouded over your thoughts and was slowly bringing on a small ache that was quickly threatening to ruin your morning.

"I have a job interview today."- Coming soon!

"The chief wants to see me about a 'new' case"- Coming soon!

"I'm meeting up with friends today."- Coming soon!

"Today is the grand opening"- Coming soon!


End file.
